Futon
by Lex Lexa
Summary: Sorato one shot setting during Digimon Tri. Matt strives to get Sora away from the group so he can have him to herself away from the others for a night.


The clock in the tatami floored room showed almost eleven and it appeared only the Digimon, Meiko and Kari had turned in for the night, the rest were gathered around the floor level table hanging out. Mr Nishijima didn't seem to be paying much attention to the group for now, he and Izzy were too busy tapping away on their laptops on the other side of the room. Mimi and Joe were sitting opposite Matt and Sora, with Tai in the middle of the pair. As his friends were busy chatting away, Matt laid back onto the tatami floor, leaning back onto his elbows so he could peek around the back of Tai to catch Sora's eye. Clearing his throat didn't seem to work. Neither did drumming his fingers on the floor. The musician was extremely wary of his best friend noticing what he was trying to do and cursed him for sitting in between them but he was determined, he missed Sora and wanted to get her alone for a while. He reached out to tug the back of her school shirt. The redhead turned around greeted him with a warm smile. She laid herself down on the floor next to him.

"You okay?"

He nodded and put his arm around her, bringing her in close so he could whisper something into her ear. She nodded, blushing a little. Success. He got his answer. She was on board.

"What are you guys doing?!" Tai suddenly turned round as he felt a leg bump up against him.

Matt's face went red, "Turn around!" he yelled.

"You're the one touching _me_, man!"

Matt sat up and crossed his arms "Argh! I didn't mean to!" He pouted. Sora giggled, she always found that pout very cute.

"You guys aren't gonna do stuff while we're sleeping here tonight are you?" T.K gave his brother a winning smile, satisfied that he had ceased a perfect opportunity to make Matt even more embarrassed.

"Why you little!" Before his brother could throttle him, Mr Nishijima interjected, telling them to settle down.

Then, to Matt's delight, Joe knocked his bottle of tea all over Mimi. The choas that as ensuing was the perfect opportunity to slip out unnoticed. Taking his chance, Matt bundled a futon behind his back and headed out of the room. He left the door open for Sora to follow him.

It wasn't long after they closed the door that fell into each other's arms, kissing one another furiously. Sora pulled her boyfriend by his tie and dragged him over to the wall behind her, he gladly followed her. She hit the wall with a thud, squirming with pleasure as she felt his hands running up the side of her bare thighs. Just as he reached her skirt's hemline, he suddenly pulled away. "Is this weird?" He glanced towards the door nervously.

"What do you mean?" Sora clasped onto her unbuttoned blouse, trying to preserve her modesty for a moment. "Are you worried someone will come in?"

"Maybe..." The blond digi destined lost his train of thought as his gaze fell from Sora's face downwards, catching a glimpse of her bra peeking out from her blouse. "Never mind." He leaned in to kiss her again, sliding his hands up underneath her skirt.

"Wait, should we stop?" The redhead began idly playing with his tie, letting her blouse fall back open for him to see. He gulped as she pulled him closer towards her. "Well…?" Matt suspected Sora was enjoying teasing him a little too much.

"That's it!" Grinning, he leaned down and picked his girlfriend up, throwing her over his shoulder. "You're in trouble, Sora Takenouchi."

"Matt!" She cried out, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Her teasing had worked a little too well. He then gently laid her down on the futon he had brought from the other room. Slowly, he crawled on top of her and brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. Sora looked up at Matt with a warm smile. He leaned down to gently kiss her.

"I love you," he whispered.

Sora blushed, "I love you too."

…

Some time later Tai looked up from his cell phone and realised that his best friends were missing. "Where's Matt?"

T.K quickly elbowed him in the ribs and pointed to Mr Nishijima.

"What's the problem?" He whispered.

"They sneaked out with a while ago, you didn't notice?!." T.K whispered back.

Tai laughed nervously. "Nope..."

Mimi put her hand to her mouth and giggled, "I can't believe he tried to sneak away with that futon, everyone saw except those nerds." She pointed to Izzy and to Mr Nishijima who were still engrossed with their computers.

"I know right." Joe rolled his eyes. "Did Matt _really_ think we wouldn't see?"

"They must have been real desperate to pull that move, they're usually so private, aren't they?" she said excitedly.

Tai blushed, "Hey, come on let's change the subject!"

Mimi leaned over the table, ignoring Tai, "Maybe it's because they've only done it a few times!"

"Oh really?" Joe indulged her, pushing his glasses back up to the top of his nose. "They've been dating for so long I just presumed otherwise."

"I know right! Isn't it so sweet that they waited so long?!" Mimi was thrilled to be gossiping about her friends love life, "You know Sora told me that they had their first time a couple of months ago when Matt's dad was away for work!"

T.K grinned with a smug air about him, only too happy to expose the couples secrets, "Its true! Its their usual spot."

Kari sat up in her futon, she couldn't help but overhear the entire conversation, "Oh _really_ and how would you know about that, you perv." She gave him a wry smile, teasing him.

"Well... I try and drop in on them every time I know my Dad will be away. Matt gets _really _mad at me." He could barely stifle his laughter. "He puts the chain on the front door now so I can't get in anymore!"

"You should really stop doing that, T.K!" Joe shook his head disapprovingly. "Seriously that's just weird."

"Sorry I just can't help myself, Matt is really funny when he gets mad." the younger boy kept chuckling.

"I can't believe you! That must be really embarrassing for Sora!" Mimi crossed her arms. "They already have Tai as a third wheel they don't need you too!"

"Hey!" Tai pouted, "we _like _all hanging out together!"

Mimi gave him a sideways glance, "Oh really? Do you like watching them kiss too?"

"Ew! No way! What the hell, Mimi?!" he shot back a little too loudly.

Mr Nishijima closed his laptop and cleared his throat, "You kids should get some sleep now, I'm going to turn the lights off, okay?" They nodded in unison and started to make their way to their futons. Their teacher went into the hallway to find the light switch. "Hold on, there's a light on down the hall…"

Mimi stood up and raced out of the room, determined to let Sora and Matt have their special time and she managed to drag him away, telling him she left it on because she was scared. Not that Matt or Sora got away with their night away, in the morning they got a rude awakening from Mr Nishijima.

...


End file.
